My initiation
by ButLifeKeepsMoving
Summary: Please leave a comment in the reviews if you liked this story -Virtual llama for readers-
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the dorms with my best friend calista starring at me. I can tell shes excited were finally in the dauntless dorm rooms. She thinks I'm alseep so when she is about to wake me up i slap her and laugh covering my mouth so i dont wake up the others. She looks irritated laying on the floor half alseep. I force myslef up and step on her trying to find some pants. She covers her eyes at the sight of my spandex. She finally gets up and while i am trying to pull back my bangs she shoves me into the wall leaving me with a bloody nose. I can tell she is already ready so instead of cleaning up my nose i give her a big hug and wipe it all over her clean shirt. She runs away in digust like a little kid and i follow her to get some breakfest.

I lose her with all the people trying to get food and spot her fliring with some guy. I couldn't tell who it was since his back was to me. He turns to kiss her and i can see its uriah. I'm only a few feet away from them and say oooooo a little to loud. She looks around after seeing that and i hide behind some dude. He doesnt see me and trips and falls completely on me. Everyone backs away from the crazy line and he says "hey erudite i thought you were suppose to be smart" i manage to turn this around and completely tackle him. I just sit there on his chest while he struggles for air. My sister taught me back in erudite how to sit on someones stomache and crush their lungs. She's in candor now.

Calista cracks up and makes me get off him since his face started to turn purple. When he finds a breathe he gets up and is about seven inches taller then me and he says " Wow now that was intamite" he steals a kiss on my cheek and leaves. Before i get a chance to slap him he's gone. Calista and Uriah stop me from running after him and laugh.

I follow them to a table and try to ignore them but they keep pestering me about who that guy was. And i honestly didnt know. I did happend to remember everything about him. He had dirty blonde hair piercing blue eyes and had copper skin. I never thought i could like a blonde. Or even someone for that fact. I ignore them talking about couple stuff and get up to use the bathroom. I am almost their and someone grabs one of the loops from the waist of my jeans and i try to turn around but instead and picked up and lifted over a shoulder. I try to see a face and realize its him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" i yell at him. He just laughs and says " Your erudite your smart figure it out"

I kick the air and decide to give up and just go along with it.

He starts to run in what feels like circles and finally stops. I realize he has just been running back and forth through the halls he lifts me off his shoulders and i can see his muscles and he almost sets me down. "Having fun?" i question sarcasticly. "Oh incredibly" he replys with a smile. " Do you plan on letthing me down?" " Probably" he says. I laugh as he holds me up so were eye level. We just stare at each other for a while an i dint even know his name. I break the silence and say " so what is your name?"

He replys laughing "Well i guess you would have to go out with me to find that out"

I laugh and kick him in the shins to get down. I start to walk back and he runs in front of me stops steels a kiss and says "little slow their erudite"

I laugh and run in front of him.

I head back the dorm and calista is sitting on my bed looking at me like i killed someone. "What?" i ask. "You know what tell me who that was" she says. " To be honest i dont know" i said back. She looks puzzled but nods her head. I can see she has been using my concelar to vover up her bruises because it is still open on the counter. "You do know i will want this back eventually?" i ask. "No you wont" she says laughing. I know i will never get that concelar back so i decided to just let her keep it.

THE NEXT MORNING c:

I wake up to the sound of calista squealing over a note uriah left for her. I roll my eyes take the note and run around the dorm. Luckily everyone is out for breakfest so their not trying to kill us for running around. I lock myself in the closet so i can read the note. It says a bunch of goofy lovey stuff about how shes pretty and blah blah and at the end it says to meet him in the hallway. I make fake barfing noises like a little kid and she slaps me and runs away. I look out the door and see her stepping on uriahs toes to kiss him. I throw one of her shoes at her and run to get some breakfest.

I grab a donut and right before i sit down by calista and uriah heading toward us someone covers my eyes. "Guess who" i could tell it was him. "I would guess but i dont know what your name is" i repeat. " he laughs and sits next to me. He looks at calista and says "Ah another erudite classic" Uriah sits up stragither trying to look taller then him but is a few inces short.


	2. Chapter 2

I zone out while him and Uriah talk. Calista tries to join in but their talking about weapons and us erudites do not know very much about that. I look over at him and poke him. He continues to talk so i poke harder.

"May i help you" he turns and looks at me. "Yes what is your name" i ask. "All in great time" he says and then continues to talk to Uriah. "Calista looks at me confused and I shrug my shoulders. We start talking and occasionally looking over at the boys. We talk about how were excited iniation is almost over and how were nervous to figure out our scores. Since we worked hard this week all initates have a night off so Uriah and him ask us to go to a club. Calista is uneasy about it so i say "Sure but I will have to get Calista some nicer things". She glares at me and finally nods after Uriah hugs her shoulders and batts his eyelashes.

Calista and I walk out and i direct her to the shop. I look at all the fancey dresses and pick out a few and i look over at Calista and all she has is skinny jeans and hoodies so I snatch it and throw it on a higher shelf. I shove about six dresses and shoes to go with it and point at a changing area. She trudges away with her head held low. I go into the changing room next to hers and try on some. We each put on a dress and come out at the same time.

The first ones were okay she had a blue one with some sequins but was kind of lose on her and i had one that was pink but was a little to slutty. She laughs because of how short mine is. We both go back in and try on another. She comes out in a red dress that has ruffles at the bottem and i can tell she hates the ruffles. Mines purple and sticks to me a little more than like. The third one she picks is purple has around two inch thick straps and goes to around her knees. It hugs around the chest and then poofs out a little. I look in the mirror at me and fall in love. Its a black sparkly dress with long sleeves and it goes to my mid thigh. It shows a little back which i like to. I give calista a thumbs up and then we look at our shoes.

Calista grab converse and a glare and she puts them back and gives me the puppy eyes. I throw heals at her. I pick some sparkly flats silver flats that have about a one inch heal. Calista puts on some simple white heals. That have about a five inch heal. We actually look about the same height so she says yessss quietly to herself.

We pay for our stuff and go to the hair salon. She begs me not to make her go in but i push her to go first. They bump her bangs in the front and then put her hair in a pony tail and curl it. I can see the lady putting in alot of hair spray since her hair is kinda thin. I get taken to a seat across from her and they start to curl my hair in ringlets. It takes them a while because i have thick hair and alot of it. We look in the mirror and i see a little smile on calistas face. She mouths thank you. I knew she wanted to be girly at least once in her life.

I get her to put on a little makeup before we go.

We walk up to the club and she looks scared I'm humming thrift shop and she shoves me. She looks around the outside for Uriah and i force her in. Theres disco lights and food and alot of people. We look around to find people we know and she drags me toward these three boys named Brendon, Christian and Nate. Of course their at the bar doing shots. The trio looks at calsita and their confused as to why she looks so girly and one of them winks at me. I make a disgusted noise and look around. They start doing shots and tell me and calista to. We decide to do one. Its a bit of a rush as the alcohol runs down your throat so fast.

I look around and spot him so i leave calista to hang out with her nerds. He see's me and smiles. I walk up to him on the dance floor. "Damn you clean up nice" he says chuckling. "Not bad yourself now if you don't mind what is your name?" i ask. "You really want to know" he says. I nod. "Follow me then" he says. He takes my hand and i follow him to the middle of the dance floor.

He puts his hand on my hip and brings me close. He whispers "Tony" in my ear and then kisses my cheek. I look at the other people dancing and we dance a little. I was surprised how well he knew how to. Everyones dancing the same since the song slowed down.


	3. Chapter 3

I look over and see calista still doing shots with the trio. It looks like she has had about six shots. I can see Uriah coming up to her looking confused. I try to just keep dancing and put my head on Tony's shoulder. "You dance pretty well for an erudite" he says. "And you dance pretty well for a five year old" i say. He dips me and i laugh. He kisses me while im still down and then Uriah comes up to us.

"Why is Calista acting crazy with all of those weirdos" Uriah says quickly. " I think she had one to many shots." i say. "There were fifteen empty shot glasses next to her and now she is going up to everyone and keeps asking me to make out with her" he says. "First time a girl would want to kiss you" Tony snorts. I try not to laugh at that to much. I look over and see calista sittin in Brendons lap. "Umm Uriah you may want to stop your girlfirend befofe they get to second base" i laugh.

He runs to her and she gets up and falls into Uriah arms. She wraps her leg around him and keeps saying stuff like "Do you wanna have some real fun, we should totally make out or dance on the tables" Uriah lugs her over his shoulder and walks out.

We sit at a tall table and i order a martini and he orders a scotch on the rocks. He talks a little bit about himself like he's a dauntless born and is two years older than me. We decide to leave a little while later and go to his apartment. It's pretty big. It has two stories with a full kitchen, living room, bedroom, guest bedroom, two bathrooms, and a laundry room.

It all looks so fancy and he is all chill about it. "Can i make your something or are you just gonna stare in aw" he chuckles. "Um some tea would be nice" i reply. I sit on his couch and kick off my shoes. Those flats killed my feet. "How do you have such a big place like this" i ask. "I'm a prostitute." he says. "Excuse me" i question. "I'm kidding rich parents you should of seen your face." he laughs. I manage a little chuckle myself and he comes over with tea. "Pretty girly cups you have hear" i laugh. I trace my fingers around the floral print on the cups. "Their my moms" he laughs.

"So is this your crib where you get all the ladies" i ask. "Yeah millions of chicks in and out can't you tell" he says. I look around since its this clean i know he doesn't. "I've actually only really had my mom in hear havent been focused on girls in a while" he says. I turn on the tv and see that theres a doctor who marathon. "Yessss" i say. "I love this show" he says. I sip some tea and put my head on his shoulder. I doze off and set the tea down on the coffee table.

THE NEXT MORNING c:

I wake up on the couch with a blanket on me. I sit up and strech my arms. I look around to see if he's anywhere near. Theres a little yellow sticky note on the table. I read it and it says " Wen't shopping us prostitutes need to look nice. Be back later theres food in the fridge stay as long as you want" i chuckle a little at his handwriting its a little sloppy and girly.

I grab my heals and check the time. Its 5am so i have time to get ready for training. I walk out barefoot and head to the showers. I walk back to the dorms in a towel and put on black skinny jeans, white tank top and a black hoodie. Calista is coming back just in a towel holding her head. I can see she's still a little hung over so i hand her some tylenol.

She nods and gets dressed. I can tell she's feeling better because she starts to get dressed a little faster. I leave my hair down and watch my bangs fall in my face. Calista laughs and we walk out to training. SInce were almost done today we get our first scores and tomorrow is simulation.

We run trying to be the first ones there. I crawl on the floor to get in front of everyone my hearts pounding.  
1, Mike

Calista and I high five and walk out. I'm happy i got second but also scared. I'm really glad i didn't get first because it can be dangerous. I find my way out of the bunch and decide to take a walk. I hum softly and then someone grabs me. I scream until i realize who it is. "Wow you really need to get better at surprise attacks" tony says. I laugh and try to break free. I kick him in the leg and run. He catches up to me and lugs me over his shoulder. "You do realize i'm not a sack of potatoes right" i chuckle. "Nah your way heavier than that" he says. "Ha ha " i fake laugh and dig my heal into his gut.

He just laughs and continues. We head back to his place and he says he has something to give me. He hands me a little box with a bow on it. "You didnt have to do this"i say. "Trust me open it" he says. I open it and its a key on a chain. Its a key to his apartment and i smile. "Your so cheesy" i smile and kiss him.

I meet up with calista and we decide to practice. We throw knives at a target for a little while. Most of mine either made the target or really close to it or way off. Calista's were about all around. Then we decide to use punching bags. I punch for a while. Trying to go fast i see how many punches i can get in a minute.

I start kicking it to try to gain leg strength. Calista calls my name to show me something and im off guard so i slip and twist my ankle. I fall to the ground in pain. Calista looks worried. "I'll go get help" she says and shes out the door before i get a chance to speak. I try to get up and look at my ankle. My ankles bleeding from the fall and is staring to turn black and blue. I'm forcing myself up and fall to the ground.

She comes back a few minutes later with Tony and Uriah. They have me put my arms around their shoulders and i limp on one leg. Calista follows trying to comfort me. They sidate me so that i pass out.

I wake up in the infermary bed and look around. Tony, Calista and Uriah are sitting in the chairs talking. I take off the covers and try to get up and they yell at me. Their telling me not to get up but i say "It's just a sprained ankle I'm fine now can one of you help me up" i say. I'm glad all we have left is simulations so this won't be much of a problem. I stand up and try to walk. I fall a little and Calista grabs me.

The nurse hands me crutches and we all walk out. I keep playing with the crutches instead of actually using them and Uriah glares at me. I give Calista one of my crutches and we race to see who can get to the end of the hall faster. Uriah glares at us and says we could hurt ourselves and Tony just laughs.

Calista and I decide to head back to the dorms to get a full night of sleep. I kiss tony and walk away. He says "Bye crutchey" i just keep walking and laugh. Were not super tired so i manage to braid calistas hair i mean i had to tackle her to the ground and crush her windpipes first but i still got her to.

I look at the clock and decide to go to bed and ice my foot. If i ice it, it will heal faster. I wake up to my alarm clock. I throw a shoe at calistas face to wake her up and i duck when she throws it back. I put on black sweatpants and a grey loose shirt with blue tennis shoes. I pull my hair out of my face and limp/jog to go get a muffin.

I grab one for calista to and hand it to her. I fish tail her hair while she is tying her shoes. She helps me walk to simulations with all the others because i didnt want to bring my crutches. We are each assigned a fear from one of the instructors. I got drowning and Calista got spiders. I saw her shudder when they said that.

One of the insturctors named four told me what to do and plunged the needle in my neck. I clenched my jaw from the pain. I open my eyes and I'm trapped in a glass box. The water slowly starts to fill up. I wonder if what they said about my test results would help me here. They said i was something called Divergent and I could not tell anyone. I don't know much about it.

The water fills up to my ankles and i start to panic. I try to yell for help but all the strangers outside of the glass just laugh. The water is filling faster and faster and now it is up to my waste. I scream for help and bang on the glass. The water is up to my shoulders. I decide to just sink into it. I sit at the bottom and think. The water is air. The water is air. The water is air. And then i scream it THE WATER IS AIR. I open my eyes and now i am just trapped in a glass box of air. Next thing i know i am back in the chair. I'm watching Calista cringe she is swiping all around her. She's rubbing her legs and and covering her face. I wish i could help her. Then she starts to calm down and she opens her eyes. She looks relieved to be free. We were the only ones who were done.

I can see she has tears in her eyes and she got done about thirty seconds after me. Four looks surprised that we got done so quick. I'm a little shaken up but i'm okay. I decide to walk back to Tony's. I use my key and he is sittin at the table. He's eating a piece of dauntless cake and watching friends. He smiles when he see's me. "So how was simulations did you cry so much that they had to pull you out" he jokes. "It was actually pretty good I was drowning and thought my way through it" i said. He looks surprised at what i said.

I grab a diet coke from his fridge and sit next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I laugh at the show and take some of his cake. He gets up to shower and i catch a glimpse of him with his shirt off. I grab another piece of cake and sit in the living room and watch tv. I decided to go shopping so i left a note saying: Went shopping try not to burn down your apartment while i'm gone.

I limp to Uriahs and drag Calista out of his apartment. I don't force her to buy anything this time and i let her choose. I decided even though i'm almost dauntless doesn't mean all my stuff should be black. I buy some different colored jeans and some black and sequined tops.

I see Calists buying some converse so I decided to get a pair or two. I had Calista follow me to the hair salon she was confused as to why. I had Calista sit and wait. When i came back she sat in awe. I died strips of my hair blue,pink,purple and green.

"You died your hair" calista asks. "You betcha i decided what the hell and just went with it" i say. She laughs and we head back. I drop my stuff off and head to tony's. Calista comes with me this time. I use the key and we walk in.

Tony walks out of the bathroom and stares at me and Calista laughs. "Theres something different about you, did you get rid of glasses or something" he says. I laugh and do a little twirl. "You like" i ask. "Oh its fab girl" he laughs.

Calista just stands there laughing and holding her stomache.


End file.
